


Scent

by D_elfie



Series: Prompted Works [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_elfie/pseuds/D_elfie
Summary: Cullen wakes alone in bed and worries about why





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Earlgreyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/gifts).



> [ Earlgreyer ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer) was nice enough to give me a prompt for Cullen/Dorian and Scent. The result takes place in her [ Save Me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224758/chapters/25080759) universe, though you don't need to know it to read this (but you should go read her fic anyhow)

The sunlight streamed in through a gap between the curtains and fell across Cullen’s closed eyes. He groaned and rolled over to bury his face in the pillow on the other side of the bed, not ready to get up. He nuzzled into the pillow, inhaling deeply the scent of the musk and cologne that remained from Dorian. 

“Dorian...” Cullen mumbled into the pillow, his sleep-fuzzed brain slowly realizing Dorian wasn’t in the bed. Dorian wasn’t one to get up early... The realization caused a chill to shoot through him and he sat bolt upright in the bed. 

His vision was blurry, and he rubbed his eyes, twisting in the bed to dangle his feet from the edge. He stood, the cool of the hardwood floor helping chase away the vestiges of sleep. 

Cullen was about to shout for Dorian, panic rising, fear that they’d been found and something horrible had happened. Or perhaps Dorian had a moment of panic himself and run away. Or... the scent of bacon registered in his brain. The whirring of panic made it hard for him to understand what he was smelling but it...was that cinnamon? 

Scents wafted through the open door and suddenly Cullen’s stomach was rumbling. Bacon. Cinnamon for sure. Hints of vanilla. 

“Dorian?” Cullen called out hesitantly. 

“Don’t get up!” Dorian hollered from somewhere downstairs, Cullen assumed the kitchen. 

“Wha?” Cullen blinked, finding even without the haze of sleep he was confused. 

“If you get up you will ruin everything. Now put those feet back in the bed and relax!” Dorian commanded. 

Cullen obeyed. He settled back into the bed and waited, dozing a little against the headboard. 

The scent of breakfast and the soft padding of bare feet preceded Dorian’s arrival in the bedroom. He was carrying a tray with legs, laden with plates and mugs. 

“Good morning, amatus,” Dorian said with one of his gorgeous smiles. 

Cullen had to swallow down a laugh as he smiled back. Dorian was wearing nothing but an apron that said: “Kiss the Cook”. It was actually Cullen’s apron – a gift from Dorian – but it definitely looked better on Dorian.

“Good morning, my love,” Cullen said, push up to more of a sitting position as Dorian reached the bed. He grabbed out at the waist of the apron to pull Dorian closer. Dorian squeaked and wiggled away.

“You’ll spill breakfast!”

“A worthy sacrifice.” Cullen grinned.

“Cullen Rutherford,” Dorian said sternly. “You are trouble.”

Dorian sat on the edge of the bed and wiggled until Cullen shuffled over to make space. The tray was set over Cullen’s thighs, trapping him from making any more sudden grabs at Dorian.

“I don’t know what you expected, showing up in nothing but an apron. How do you expect me to control myself with such a sight?”

“Well if we are being honest, I don’t. I just expect you to suffer until after breakfast.” Dorian flashed another perfect smile.

With a dramatic sigh, Cullen picked a fork up off the tray and hovered it over some French toast. “The suffering you put me through.”

The tray had French toast, bacon, wedges of orange and – thankfully – coffee. Cullen inhaled deeply and smiled.  _The smells of domestic bliss_ , he thought.   

He ate happily, Dorian leaning against his side to eat from the same plates. Cullen wrapped an arm around Dorian’s waist and buried his face against his neck. He inhaled deeply, savoring the scent that was uniquely Dorian. It was warm and musky and spicy and Cullen loved it. 

When breakfast had been finished off, Cullen lifted the tray and set it on the far side of the bed. He wrapped his other arm around Dorian, pulling him into a tight embrace and placed small kisses on his neck.

“I love you, Dorian.”

“I love you as well, amatus.” Dorian snuggled in close. He was warm and comforting and as much as Cullen’s desire had been stoked by Dorian prancing around in nothing but an apron, right that second Cullen wanted nothing more than to hold Dorian. He held him close, nuzzling and kissing lightly.

Full of food and warmed heart and soul, they dozed in the morning sunshine wrapped in each other’s arms. 


End file.
